To You, 10 Years From Now
by Sigfredaaa
Summary: Summary: Menulis itu menyenangkan. Dengan menulis orang-orang bisa mencurahkan segala perasaan dan isi hati pada kertas melalui coretan tinta. Jika seseorang tidak bisa mengungkapkan kata-kata dari perasaannya, maka menulislah! Karena tulisan itu bisa melampaui kata-kata. Noted, sebuah kisah singkat tentang Naruto dan gadis pencinta kertas dan pena. #HappyBirthdayFI2019


To You, 10 Years From Now

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Ditulis tanpa berniat mendapatkan keuntungan materil sedikit pun.

* * *

**Summary: **Menulis itu menyenangkan. Dengan menulis orang-orang bisa mencurahkan segala perasaan dan isi hati pada kertas melalui coretan tinta. Jika seseorang tidak bisa mengungkapkan kata-kata dari perasaannya, maka menulislah! Karena tulisan itu bisa melampaui kata-kata. Noted, sebuah kisah singkat tentang Naruto dan gadis pencinta kertas dan pena.

#HappyBirthdayFI2019

* * *

Bulan April telah tiba.

Dahulu bulan ini dikenal sebagai bulan mekarnya bunga Sakura. Tapi sekarang bunga sakura yang harusnya terlihat di musim semi tidak terlihat lagi.

Teruntuk anak-anak sekarang yang masih mengemban di usia pendidikan, mungkin tidak pernah melihat apa itu bunga sakura. Karena sejak dulu ketika sebuah mitos bertebaran dimana-mana, orang-orang mulai menebang pohon sakura dijalan-jalan hingga tersisa sedikitlah pohon sakura asli yang mekar di tempat-tempat terpencil.

Dan salah satu dari bagian terkecil tersebut, terlihat disinilah sebatang pohon menjulang dengan bunga-bunga sakura bermekaran dimana-mana.

Angin berhembus, satu kelopak bunga tertiup terbawa angin sebelum mengalun pelan mencapai tanah.

"Hmm hmm, sedikit lagi sebelum mekar seluruhnya."

Suara riang terdengar menggema. Setelahnya, seorang gadis kecil berdiri dan menatap girang pohon didepannya. Pada kedua tangan dan jemari kecilnya tersemat sebuah buku catatan kecil dan bolpoin hitam. Sembari menatap mekarnya bunga sakura di awal April, jemari kecilnya menari dengan lincah menuntun bolpoin hitam menulis pada lembaran putih bergaris hitam.

"Umm, Sara. Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan disini? Tidakkah kamu lihat paman Mukade sudah mencarimu sejak tadi."

Mendengar suara serak yang menulusup masuk ke telinga, gadis kecil tersebut berbalik. Mata violet itu menemukan sosok anak laki-laki pirang yang memiliki bola mata sebiru samudera.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat bunga sakura yang sedang mekar. 'Kan jarang-jarang bisa melihatnya. Karena bisa melihatnya sedekat ini, maka sangat sayang kalau tidak menikmati keindahannya." Kata gadis kecil pemilik nama Sara. Dia tersenyum kemudian. Senyuman manis yang ikut memumbui indahnya awal musim semi.

"Begitu," kata anak laki-laki pirang tersebut dengan mendesah kecil. "Tapi seharusnya kamu izin dulu sama paman Mukade, kamu tahu 'kan kalau paman begitu khawatir sama kamu." Lanjut anak tersebut dengan ekspresi cemasnya, namun malah dibalas dengusan kecil oleh Sara.

"Iya ah, Naru bawel! Aku tahu kok," kata Sara dengan pipinya yang mengembung. "Sebentar, aku akan pulang setelah menyelesaikan ini."

"Kamu sedang mengerjakan apa, Sara?" tanya anak laki-laki pirang yang dipanggil Naru itu. Dia berjalan mendekat ke arah Sara, mencoba untuk melihat apa yang tengah gadis kecil itu kerjakan.

"Seperti biasa, aku hanya nulis," ucap Sara singkat, setelahnya ia menjadi sangat terkejut ketika anak laki-laki disebelahnya langsung merebut buku catatan bersampul ungu tersebut dari tangannya. "Eh, Naru! Apa yang kamu lakukan? Cepat kembalikan sini!" kata Sara dengan nada marah.

Bukannya langsung mengembalikan buku catatan yang direbut olehnya, anak laki-laki tersebut malah ketawa sembari menjauh dari Sara.

"Hahaha. Sebentar, aku ingin membaca apa yang kamu tulis." Kata anak laki-laki tersebut dengan riang.

Sara yang mendengar hal itu langsung memerah wajahnya. Sambil berteriak kecil ia meminta agar anak laki-laki tadi mengembalikan buku catatan miliknya namun anak laki-laki itu malah tertawa sembari berlarian kecil dan menjauh dari Sara.

"Baiklah, sekarang waktunya membaca!"

"Naruto, jangan!"

Anak laki-laki bernama Naruto tak mengindahkan larangan Sara. Ia tetap membuka sampul birubuku catatan yang ada pada tangannya dan membaca kata-kata yang tertulis disana kemudian.

"Mari kita lihat apa yang tertulis disini," ucap Naruto sebelum mulai membaca tulisan pada lembar pertama. "_Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku! Aku sangat senang karena bibi Kushina bisa berkunjung kerumah ku, dengan begitu aku bisa bertemu dengan dia!_" kata Naruto membacakan tulisan yang tertera.

"Tidak! Kumohon Naru. Kumohon jangan diteruskan!" teriak Sara memelas, namun Naruto tetap tidak mengindahkan.

"Huh, bertemu dengan dia?" Naruto sedikit bingung dibuatnya tapi ia tetap melanjutkan niat untuk membaca isi dari buku catatan itu. "_Dia itu orangnya bodoh, enggak peka, jahil dan menyebalkan! Tapi itulah yang kusuka darinya. Seperti tangga nada dalam lagu, dia selalu bisa membuatku senang dan tertawa._"

"Naruto, hentikan! Itu terlalu memalukan untuk dilihat."

Wajah dari Sara sudah memerah sepenuhnya seperti tomat. Dia mencoba untuk meraih buku catatan itu dari tangan Naruto, namun karena perbedaan tinggi yang lumayan membuat dia tak bisa untuk menggapai buku catatan tersebut.

"Sebentar, biarkan aku membacanya." Kata Naruto sembari melompat kecil agar Sara tidak bisa meraih buku catatan itu.

Setelah beberapa saat gadis pemilik rambut merah itu menyerah untuk merebut kembali buku catatan tadi. Sungguh dia sudah sangat-sangat lelah dan juga pasrah. Jadi, biarlah anak laki-laki pirang menyebalkan itu membaca isi catatannya sepuas mungkin.

Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat gadis merah itu yang nampak pasrah. Sekarang dia bisa membaca isi dari catatan ini sepuas hatinya. Terlihat jahil memang, tapi entah kenapa dia selalu menyukai raut wajah Sara yang nampak marah dan kesal itu.

"Tehehe, akhirnya kamu menyerah juga," ejek Naruto yang langsung dibalas dengusan kecil oleh Sara. "Baiklah, karena kamu sudah menyerah maka aku akan melanjutkan bacaan ini. Tenang saja, nanti akan aku kembali 'kan kok." Lanjut Naruto kemudian.

"_Oh iya, untuk saat ini aku sedang berada di depan pohon dengan bunga sakuranya yang sangat-sangat indah. Aku senang melihatnya. Keindahannya yang jarang itu membuatku betah berdiri seharian hanya untuk memandangi kelopak bunganya yang merah muda._"

"Heeh, kamu tahu enggak. Meski masih kelas satu SMP, tulisanmu terlihat rapi dan bagus. Aku menyukainya." Komentar Naruto disela bacaannya.

"B-b-bodoh! Lanjutkan saja membacanya sana, dasar menyebalkan!"

Naruto tertawa kembali mendengarnya. Sungguh itu hal yang sangat-sangat menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Setelah puas melihat ekspresi kesal dari gadis bernama Sara itu, mata birunya kembali menatap deretan untaian kata yang tertulis pada kertas.

"_Untukmu, sepuluh tahun yang akan datang. Jika nanti saatnya telah tiba, aku ingin berdiri bersamamu di tempat ini, di hari ulang tahunku, dibawah langit biru, bersama tiupan angin yang mengugurkan kelopak merah muda, berdua saling bergandeng tangan. Uzumaki Naruto, aku menyukaimu!_"

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Mata biru itu bergulir secara perlahan hingga pada satu titik bertemulah ia dengan sosok Sara yang mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sara, ini—"

"..."

* * *

Tak terasa waktu terlewati begitu saja. Rasanya putaran waktu bergulir sangat-sangat cepat sehingga tahun-tahun yang berlalu pun terasa seolah sesaat saja.

Berada pada titik terindah dihalaman sekolah, seorang gadis remaja yang cantik tersenyum manis sembari menulis pada buku catatan harian miliknya. Dia duduk pada kursi panjang bercat putih. Menghiraukan segala orang yang berlalu-lalang disekitar, jemari tangan itu nampak lincah ketika mencoret-coret kecil pada kertas putih disana.

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan rasa hangat yang menyelimuti tubuh. Seperti ada seseorang yang tengah memeluk dan mendekapnya dari belakang. Sedikit terkejut karena hal itu Sara menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan sesosok laki-laki yang tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Ku kira siapa, ternyata si anak paling menyebalkan di dunia." Kata Sara dengan mengembungkan pipinya. Meski merasa risih, jujur ia sangat nyaman dengan ini.

"Tehehe, biar pun menyebalkan, selama kamu tetap mencintaiku aku tetaplah seorang pria paling bahagia di dunia." Ucap seseorang tersebut dengan cengirannya yang khas.

"Heh, apaan coba," Sara tersenyum kecil. "Tapi, bagaimana kalau seandainya aku enggak mencintaimu lagi?" ucapnya dengan nada bertanya.

"Hmm, kalau itu yang terjadi maka akan ku buat seribu alasan agar kamu mencintaiku lagi." Kata Naruto dan mengecup pipi gadis merah itu kemudian.

Beberapa siswa yang tak sengaja melihatnya sedikit memerah melihat hal itu. Dengan sengaja mereka mempercepat langkah mereka untuk meninggalkan pasangan yang sedang kasmaran tersebut.

"Eh, Naru! Apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Sara yang dilanda rasa terkejut. Kedua pipinya langsung terasa memanas. Mungkin wajahnya sudah merah padam sekarang. "Tidak kah, kamu sadar banyak orang yang melihat? Lagipula apaan pelukan mu itu, cepat lepaskan!"

Namun bukannya menurut untuk melepaskan pelukannya, Naruto malah semakin memeluk mesra gadis itu. Dapat dilihat oleh mata birunya, wajah merah padam milik Sara benar-benar sesuatu sekali.

"Tidak mau!" Naruto berseru yang dibalas dengusan kecil oleh Sara. "Lagipula ini adalah salah satu dari seribu alasan itu. Aku ingin agar kamu tetap mencintaiku, Sara. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu, tinggal sedikit tahun lagi sampai kita bisa bersama seutuhnya, dihari ulang tahunmu, dibawah langit biru, bersama tiupan angin yang menggugurkan kelopak bunga sakura, aku akan menggenggam tanganmu. Aku janji."

Untuk beberapa saat, Sara termenung mendengarnya. Hanya sebentar saja hingga sampai pada suatu ketika ia langsung melepaskan pelukan erat Naruto pada tubuhnya, berbaliklah ia dan langsung menyentil hidung mancung di hadapannya menggunakan jemari telunjuk.

"Dasar gombal. Kamu kira aku akan luluh dengan kata semurah itu? Tentu saja tidak!"

"Ouw! Sara, kamu jahat!"

"Memang."

Dan mereka pun tertawa kemudian. Sungguh itu adalah hal yang indah. Tertawa bersama di taman sekolah, dibawah pohon yang rindang. Tawa yang cukup lama hingga pada suatu titik ketika tawa itu berhenti, Naruto yang penasaran dengan buku catatan yang tergeletak di dasar kursi berniat mengambilnya, namun Sara yang sudah menyadari hal tersebut langsung bergegas mengambil buku itu.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kali ini, Naru!" seru Sara kepada kekasihnya tersebut.

Oh ya, bicara tentang kekasih, sekarang sudah sekitar empat tahun mereka berpacaran. Kalau tidak salah, satu tahun semenjak Naruto membaca buku catatan milik gadis merah itu saat mereka sedang berada di dekat pohon Sakura, pohon yang sudah sangat-sangat langka.

Tidak mendapatkan izin membuat Naruto tersenyum menantang. Ternyata kekasihnya tersebut sudah jauh lebih gesit kalau dibandingkan lima tahun yang lalu.

"Heeh, Sara-ku sudah berkembang jauh ternyata. Aku harus bangga untuk itu." Ucap Naruto memberi pujian.

Sara tersenyum menang mendengarnya. "Tentu saja, tidak selamanya aku akan kalah darimu, Naru." Kata gadis itu dengan senyum kemenangan. Coba lihat, dia bahkan membusungkan dadanya, seolah dia baru saja melakukan hal yang luar biasa.

"Heeh, baiklah-baiklah kali ini kamu menang," kata Naruto dengan nada suara dan raut wajah mengalah. "Tapi, entah mengapa aku tetap penasaran dengan catatan pada buku itu." Lanjutnya penasaran

"Tenang saja, suatu saat kamu akan dapat membacanya isinya kok, Naru-ku tersayang." Kata Sara bersuara manis. Dia menatap Naruto sebentar, sebelum dengan segera memeluk tubuh kekar itu kemudian.

Pelukan yang begitu hangat dan nyaman. Sejujurnya Naruto sendiri cukup terkejut dengan ini. Tidak biasanya gadis yang menjadi pujaan hatinya tersebut yang memulai bertindak mesra. Ditepislah pikiran itu oleh Naruto, dia lebih memilih untuk membalas peluk hangat itu dan menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan dan bisikan-bisikan orang-orang yang melihat mereka.

Pelukan hangat terlepas secara perlahan setelah menyita waktu beberapa menit. Sara tersenyum hangat, dia mengelus pipi pemuda didepannya dengan lembut seolah itu adalah kulit paling lembut yang pernah ia sentuh.

"Naru, aku mencintaimu. Sangat-sangat mencintaimu."

"Iya, aku tahu kok. Aku juga sangat-sangat-sangat mencintaimu lebih dari apapun."

Naruto tersenyum hangat, dengan kedua tangannya yang secara perlahan menyentuh pipi yang memerah itu. Untuk sesaat mata birunya menatap kagum pada bibir _cherry blossom _disana. Dengan perlahan pula, ia menutup mata dan memajukan wajahnya. Sangat pelan, seolah-olah ada melodi yang mengalun mengiri disana.

Namun sebelum itu terjadi, tubuh Sara mengejang. Gadis tersebut berteriak keras dengan tangan kanannya yang bergerak cepat menuju dadanya sendiri, lebih tepatnya arah dimana jantungnya berada.

Jemari-jemari lentik itu menekan dan mencakar dirinya sendiri. Seolah berusaha untuk mengambil sesuatu yang membuat ia kesakitan. Lihatlah, baju-bajunya sudah robek dan berantakan. Sedikit noda darah terlihat mencuat ketika kuku tajam itu bertemu dengan kulitnya yang halus.

Naruto sangat terkejut melihatnya. "Sara! Apa yang terjadi padamu."

Dengan cepat ia menahan tangan Sara untuk tidak menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Tapi gadis itu melawan sebagai responsnya. Bahkan Sara sempat menggigit tangan Naruto yang sedang mengekangnya itu dengan kuat hingga meninggalkan bekas gigitan dan sedikit darah disana.

Hal itu cukup lama terjadi. Para siswa yang melihat hal itu hanya menatap sesaat sebelum menjerit keras dan menjauh dari tempat itu. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang berniat untuk membantu Naruto untuk menenangkan Sara.

Hal itu terjadi cukup lama. Hingga sampai pada menit kelima belas, Sara berhenti untuk melawan. Tenaga kuat yang sebelumnya ia keluarkan nampak hilang sepenuhnya. Untuk beberapa detik berikutnya, gadis itu itu pingsan dengan dekapan seorang pemuda pirang yang tengah menangis untuknya.

* * *

Kaki-kaki itu terlihat bergetar hebat. Rasa takut yang dimiliki oleh pemiliknya nampak tidak bisa hilang. Setelah apa yang ia lihat beberapa menit yang lalu, hal itu tidak bisa hilang dari pikirannya. Lihatlah, rasa khawatir dan takut nampak bercampur aduk ikut menaruh warna pada mata biru itu.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar menggema. Naruto menoleh, disana terdapat dua orang wanita paruh baya yang berlari melewati lorong putih panjang menuju tempatnya berada. Ia mengangkat sudut bibirnya, memaksa diri untuk tetap tersenyum meski ia tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa.

Setelah beberapa saat. Langkah itu terhenti, tepat didepan Naruto.

"Naruto! Bagaimana dengan kondisi, Sara?" suara itu bergetar, rasa khawatir benar-benar bisa dirasakan dari suara itu. "Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Naruto diam, ekspresinya tak dapat dilihat karena poni-poni rambut pirang yang menyembunyikannya.

"Sudah berapa lama?" Meski suara itu dingin, namun terdapat kesedihan disana. "Sudah berapa lama Sara menderita penyakit itu, tante? Sudah berapa lama Sara mengidap _Oumonbyou_?"

_Oumonbyou,_ sebuah penyakit jantung yang baru-baru ditemukan abad ini. Sifatnya sama seperti bom waktu, yang mana penderita hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk mati. Sampai saat ini, masih tidak ditemukan obat yang mampu menyembuhkan penyakit _Oumonbyou. _Satu-satunya solusi yang bisa dilakukan adalah dengan mengganti jantung penderita dengan jantung yang masih sehat. Tidak hanya itu, kesamaan genetik juga harus diperhatikan, sehingga tidak semua jantung bisa menyelamatkan penderitanya.

Perempuan paruh baya yang merupakan ibu dari Sara hanya dapat tersenyum sedih melihat kekasih anaknya itu. Meski berat, ia tetap menjawabnya.

"Sudah sejak lahir. Sejak kami melihat tanda itu pada dada kirinya, kami langsung tahu kalau Sara, anak kami tercinta mengidap penyakit mematikan itu."

Naruto terdiam mendengarnya. Ia sudah tahu kalau seorang penderita _Oumonbyou _ditandai dengan bekas luka yang menyerupai kelopak bunga sakura pada dada. Hal inilah juga yang menyebabkan banyaknya orang membenci bunga sakura dan menganggapnya sebagai tanaman terkutuk, puncaknya ditebang habis-habisan lah pohon sakura tersebut.

Meski samar dapat terlihat kalau kedua bahu pemuda itu nampak bergetar. "Sudah selama itu kah kamu menderita, Sara."

Suara kecil yang malang. Namun ia sadar kalau ia tak mampu berbuat banyak, setidaknya sebelum Sara menghilang dari kehidupannya ia ingin membahagiakan gadis tersayangnya tersebut.

"Tak apa, Naruto. Ibu yakin Sara sudah sangat bahagia karena bisa bertemu denganmu bahkan bisa menjalin kasih sayang bersamamu," Kushina Uzumaki mengelus rambut pirang anaknya sesaat, ia tahu pasti sangatlah sakit untuk menerima fakta ini. "Kamu juga pasti berpikir begitu 'kan? Nah, yang perlu kamu lakukan sekarang adalah memanfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin untuk bertemu dengannya, bicara dengannya dan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya."

Untuk beberapa saat Naruto masih diam namun dalam menit berikutnya, ia akhirnya luluh dan langsung memeluk ibu yang telah berada disampingnya tersebut. Sedangkan disisi yang lain, ibu dari Sara memandang terharu pada pasangan ibu dan anak itu, sungguh ia sangat-sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan orang yang sangat peduli akan anaknya.

Waktu yang dihabiskan cukup lama. Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang dokter yang menangani penyakit Sara keluar dari ruang rawat pasien. Setelah melepaskan masker yang menutupi wajahnya, ia kemudian berkata kalau Sara baik-baik saja. Namun, waktu yang dimiliki oleh gadis itu tidak lama lagi.

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto langsung menerobos masuk kedalam kamar itu, melewati seorang dokter dan beberapa perawat yang menatapnya dengan iba.

Berada didalam ruangan yang serba putih. Bersama dengan kibaran pada gorden yang tertiup angin, Naruto memandang Sara yang tengah duduk disana. Wajah gadis itu mengarah pada celah jendela, seolah menatap sesuatu yang teramat jauh disana.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, walau faktanya ia tak bisa bagaimana cara untuk tersenyum kembali.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Naruto basa-basi. Ia tak tahu harus darimana ia memulai percakapan ini.

Sara berbalik, mata violet itu telah kehilangan cahayanya. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Naruto. Senyum yang sangat pemuda pirang tersebut dambakan setiap saatnya.

"Bisakah kamu mengambil buku catatan ku, Naru?"

Bukannya menjawab Sara malah bertanya seraya menunjuk pada meja yang berada jauh darinya. Disana terdapat sebuah buku catatan berwarna biru bersama dengan bolpoin hitam yang tergeletak disebelah.

Dengan hati yang masih dilanda rasa gelisah, pemuda pirang itu menuruti permintaan kekasihnya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sara singkat setelah menerima buku dan bolpoin yang Naruto ambil untuknya. "Naru, kamu tahu tidak. Dua bulan yang akan datang adalah ulang tahunku, aku ingin di setiap tahunnya, disaat aku sedang berulang tahun, kamu membaca isi dari catatan ini. Enggak banyak kok, hanya satu tahun untuk satu lembar." Kata gadis tersebut.

Dari suaranya yang riang dapat terdengar nada yang sedih. Naruto sadar akan itu.

"Kenapa?" Naruto menggigit bibirnya kuat, ia sudah tidak tahan sekarang. "Kenapa kamu bisa menerima semua ini begitu saja! Tidak kah kamu lihat kalau kamu sedang menderita!"

Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Tidak kah kamu ingat akan janji kita, untuk berdua bersama dan memandangi bunga sakura itu lagi!"

Sara hanya diam memandang Naruto. Dengan berlahan ia bangkit dari ranjang tempatnya duduk dan berjalan tertatih mendekat pada Naruto kemudian.

Jemari-jemari lentik itu menyentuh kedua sisi wajah yang sedang bersedih disana. Mengangkat kecil wajah itu untuk melihat bola mata biru yang ia rindukan setiap saatnya.

"Bodoh! Dasar Naruto bodoh! Aku tidak suka melihat Naruto yang seperti ini. Itu terlihat bukan seperti Naruto yang aku kenal dan yang aku cintai," Sara mengoceh dan Naruto dibuat terperangah olehnya. "Naruto yang aku kenal itu selalu tersenyum, bodoh, enggak peka, menyebalkan dan juga jahil. Dia selalu bisa membuatku marah setiap waktunya. Dia juga tidak pernah membuat ku sedih. Dia itu seperti seperti bolpoin yang selalu memberikan jejak tintanya dalam hidupku."

Untuk sesaat Naruto tersenyum. Meski fakta bahwa dia yang sedang menderita masih lah ada, namun berkat perkataan Sara, dia menjadi sadar. Dia sadar kalau meski jika Sara telah meninggalkan ia untuk selamanya. Segala macam rasa yang telah mereka torehkan tidak akan hilang dari lubuk hatinya.

Sama seperti kertas dan pena, yang mana tinta dari pena itu akan selalu menempel pada kertas tak peduli seberapa lama itu terjadi.

"Dasar! Sara, kamu memang sesuatu sekali."

"Pastinya, aku 'kan gadis yang hebat." Untuk beberapa saat, gadis itu terdiam memandang mata biru didepannya. "Naru, ingat pesanku tadi, okay. Jangan lupa untuk membaca isi dari buku catatan ini saat hari ulang tahunku."

"Iya, aku janji."

Satu kecupan mesra mengakhiri percakapan ini. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, ini adalah terakhir kalinya mereka bersama. Hari terakhir mereka saling berbagi kata.

* * *

"_Untukmu, lima tahun yang akan datang. Untuk mengawali hari ini, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk diriku sendiri. Tak terasa umurku sudah memasuki 18 tahun sekarang. Aku berharap, aku dan aku sedang berjalan di trotoar kota. Berjalan bersama menuju sekolah saling bergandengan tangan. Kya! Itu pasti hal yang memalukan! Aku berani jamin kalau kita akan menjadi pusat perhatian, tapi itu tidak apa-apa. Selama aku bersama Naru, aku tidak akan takut pada apapun."_

* * *

"_Untukmu, enam tahun yang akan datang. Hmm, di hari ulang tahunku yang ke-19 tahun ini mungkin aku sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dan menawan. Kyaa! Aku jadi tidak sabar menantikannya. Dengan parasku yang cantik dan rupawan itu, aku akan membuat semua lelaki melihat diriku dan membuat kamu yang menjengkelkan itu cemburu. Tehehe, tunggu saja kamu, Naru bodoh. Aku akan membuatmu bertekuk lutut padaku dengan parasku yang menawan itu. Oh iya, ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk ke perguruan tinggi, ucapkan selamat untukku, ya."_

* * *

"_Untukmu, tujuh tahun yang akan datang. Wah, tak terasa umurku sudah memasuki 20 tahun. Aku memimpikan kalau aku satu universitas dengan kamu. Setiap harinya, kita selalu berangkat bersama. Meski kita memilih fakultas yang berbeda, aku yakin kalau disaat istirahat kita pasti bertemu. Ah, hidup sebagai mahasiswi itu sangat menyebalkan, ribuan tugas yang datang mendera akan membuatku menjadi lelah setiap waktunya. Tapi tenang, aku punya kamu yang setiap malamnya akan menemaniku dibawah sinar bintang-bintang. Duduk bercengkrama dibawah langit berdua. Setiap kali aku melamun, kamu akan mengecup pipi ku. Kyaa! Aku sangat menantikannya."_

* * *

"_Untukmu, delapan tahun yang akan datang. Di umurku yang telah mencapai 21 tahun ini, aku mungkin sudah sering kerumah sakit. Penyakit yang membebani ku membuatku tak bisa masuk kuliah seperti biasa. Tapi itu tidaklah penting, lagipula disampingku masih ada kamu yang duduk setia menemaniku setiap waktunya."_

* * *

"_Untukmu, sembilan tahun yang akan datang. Di usia ke 22 tahun ini aku sudah sampai pada batasku, mungkin. Dokter mengatakan kepadaku, paling lama usia penderita Oumonbyou itu berkisar sampai 1 sampai 23 tahun. Tapi meskipun begitu, berkat support yang diberikan oleh Mama, bibi Kushina, paman Mukade dan juga Naru-ku tersayang, aku yakin aku bisa melewati ini."_

* * *

"_Yang terakhir. Untukmu, sepuluh tahun yang akan datang. __Aku ingin berdiri bersamamu di tempat dimana semuanya bermula, di hari ulang tahunku, dibawah langit biru, bersama tiupan angin yang mengugurkan kelopak merah muda, berdua saling bergandeng tangan. Uzumaki Naruto, aku menyukaimu! Sangat-sangat menyukaimu sampai-sampai untuk sedetik saja, aku tak ingin jauh darimu. Hei, untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ucapkan kata selamat untuk untuk bertambahnya usia ku hari ini, tolong ya."_

Tangan itu bergetar. Dia yang telah dewasa tengah berdiri di sebuah hamparan lapangan kecil. Di depannya menjulang sebuah pohon sakura yang tinggi. Bunga yang berwarna merah muda itu terjatuh ketika dihembus oleh sang angin.

Mata biru itu mengerjap sejenak. Meski samar dapat terlihat sedikit air disana. Bersama dengan tangannya yang seolah kehilangan tenaga hingga melepaskan sebuah buku catatan bersampul biru, pria pirang itu berkata.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sara."

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **Sedikit yang kusampaikan, fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah galge berjudul "Inochi no Spare". Aku mendapatkan sumber referensinya dari sana.

Oh ya, begini nih. Buruan gabung ke Group WhatsApp kami! "Fanfiction Indonesia". Disini tidak hanya ada author-author hebat, tapi disini juga banyak reader yang saling akrab satu sama lain. Juga, di Group WhatsApp ini juga sering lho mengadakan event-event kepenulisan dengan hadiahnya yang menggugah selera. Nah kalau mau ikut, silahkan PM aja saya, nanti akan saya tanyakan langsung pada Founder/Admin nya.

Sekian Terima Kasih. Babay

#HappyBirthdayFI2019


End file.
